Más fuerte que las olas
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Tsunami vuelve a las islas tras sus aventuras con el Raimon, Otomura le recibirá con gran ilusión


**Tras la experiencia contra el Alius, Tsunami volvió a Okinawa, vestido con su equipación antigua de fútbol. Al acabar de salir del barco, y con el alba cayendo, se dirigió raudo a la playa, para contemplar a uno de sus amigos, el mar**

-¡Waah! Echaba de menos las olas, y la arena de la playa… y el surf y…-  
>-¡Hey, Jousuke-kun!- <strong>Se oyó desde lejos<strong>

**Tsunami, al oír su nombre se giró y vio a su compañero de equipo, colega y persona más querida para él; Otomura Gakuya, un chaval de gafas, pelo azulado, con la misma equipación del pelirrosa y una mirada tan violácea como la amatista**

-y… ¡Gakuya-kun!- **Se levantó y se fue a abrazarle, pero Otomura se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
><strong>-Eh… ¿Estamos solos?-**, preguntó Tsunami sonrojado  
><strong>-Claro, si no, no habría ido tan efusivo-**, dijo el peliazul guiñando un ojo**

**Tsunami se sentía bien junto a Otomura, pero su cerebro dio una alerta… Tachimukai. El pelirrosa se quedó bloqueado, en el tiempo que estuvo en el equipo del Raimon, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y se encariñó del portero suplente de éste, el cual veía y era visto como más que un hermano o un amigo**

-Tsunami… ¿estás bien?-**, preguntó su compañero  
><strong>-¿Eh?... Sí, sí; estaba pensando en mis cosas…  
>-Bueno… no pasa nada… ¡Te invito a tomar algo!<p>

**En el pequeño bar que había en el paseo marítimo, Tsunami estuvo contando cómo le fue en Raimon, contó historias de todo tipo, de acción, algo dramáticas, pero sobre todo, hizo a Otomura reír mucho, tanto que el chaval se ponía cada vez más y más cerca de él… se notaba a la legua que se le estaba insinuando, pero Tsunami no quería pensar en ello, seguía con su crisis de pareja particular en el cerebro**

**Se hizo de noche y fueron al centro de la villa, donde tenía Tsunami su vivienda, invitó a entrar a Otomura, como hacía siempre. El peliazul dejó sus cascos en el mueble de la entrada; eso era una cosa poco normal en Otomura, ya que él y sus cascos eran inseparables. Tsunami se dio cuenta durante pocos segundos, que fueron los que tardó Otomura en lanzarse sobre su compañero**

-Otomura, no podemos jugar a lanzarse en pila, que solo somos dos-, a continuación rió, -bueno… quiero decir que con dos podemos hacerlo, pero no será tan diver…-**, fue interrumpido por un profundo beso de Otomura**

-O… Otomura…-**, se quedó callado unos instantes, **-¿Qué juego es este?-  
>-Tsk… Tsunami-kun… ¿No queda claro que te intento decir con esto?<br>-Pues… estás encima de mí, sin cascos… y me das un beso…  
>-¿Y bien?<br>**Tsunami pasó de su tono distraído a uno más formal, **-Mira, hay un problema con esto-

**Otomura se extrañó, **-¿Qué… problema puede haber?-**, se quitó de encima de Tsunami y se puso a su lado**

-Mira… durante el tiempo que estuve jugando en el Raimon, conocí a uno de mis compañeros, es Tachimukai, el portero suplente…-**, Otomura suspiró y comentó con una ligera tristeza, **-¿Entonces… quieres decir que tu primera vez ha sido con él?

**Tsunami exclamó, **-¡¿Eeeh? N…no, todavía no lo he hecho con él…  
>-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?-<strong>, Otomura se quitó las gafas y se las limpió<br>**-El problema es que… no se con quien quedarme… sois… sois demasiados  
>-¿Eh? No digas eso… no suena muy ortodoxo que digamos…<br>-¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?, ¿"ojala pudiera tener un harén"?  
><strong>Otomura empezó a reír, aún así seguía hablando entre risas, <strong>-No hubiera quedado mal…-  
>-Pero es que decir "harén" suena muy raro…<br>-Tsunami-kun… no sucede nada si no te comprometes-**, y acto seguido le volvió a dar un beso en los labios. El peliazul aprovechó su beso para ir más allá, pero su compañero le detuvo, **-Si quieres hacer lo que creo… aquí en medio mejor no, a ver si alguien va a entrar y nos pillan…-

**Siendo una casa tradicional, no había mucho sitio en el que poder estar a gusto, así que tuvieron que acudir al cuarto de baño**

-Aquí estaremos bien…-**, Otomura sonrió ligeramente y se subió la camiseta para que la mano de Tsunami acariciara el torso del peliazul; éste se apoyó en la pared, y Tsunami le quitó las gafas, **-No quiero que se te rompan, y al fin y al cabo… sin gafas también estás atractivo…

**Otomura, al oír esas palabras, se aferró a su compañero, pero Tsunami descendió la cabeza, dirigiendo la lengua hacia su pecho, lo que hizo al peliazul dar más de un gemido, y decir alguna frase extraña**

-Tsu… nami… … no… sigues un ritmo…  
>-¿Eh?-<strong>, Tsunami miró con cara de circunstancias<br>**-No… nada-**, Otomura se sonrojó y le pidió que continuara**

**Los movimientos del pelirrosa iban más abajo hasta que Otomura notó su pantalón bastante bajado y a Tsunami centrado en su entrepierna; cuando notó que entraba en la boca de Tsunami, dio un grito con el nombre de su compañero, su amigo respondió con tranquilidad**

-Gakuya-kun, te vas a caer, será mejor que te tumbes-**, dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa  
><strong>-V… vale…-**, no podía decir más de dos sílabas seguidas**

**Otomura siguió el consejo de su compañero y se recostó en el suelo del cuarto de baño, mientras tanto, Tsunami no paraba de jugar con la entrepierna del futbolista moviéndola con ayuda de su lengua. En un momento de nervios, Otomura puso su mano en la cabeza de Tsunami y le pidió más fuerza; no quedaba mucho para que Otomura acabara perdiendo su virginidad en la boca de su amigo**

-¡Te… quiero!-**, gritó simple y llanamente Otomura; y al final de golpe y sin que tuviera tiempo para advertirle, acabó descargando su excitación**

-Tsunami… perdona, no te avisé y…-**, Tsunami, ni corto ni perezoso, se limpió la boca mientras se deshacía de las pruebas como si se hubiera bebido un vaso de agua; la cara de Otomura reflejaba impresión, **-E… E… Eso ha sido muy raro…-

**Tsunami le quitaba importancia al asunto con una excusa, **-Es que… como luego tengamos que limpiarlo del suelo…-**, y sonrió con tranquilidad**

**Otomura estaba sonrojadísimo, y para moverse mejor, se terminó de quitar el pantalón. Tsunami tenía ganas de continuar, por lo que agarró de la mano a su compañero y le levantó, él también hizo lo mismo que su compañero. Estaban frente a frente y Tsunami volvió a besarle, tras el corto e intenso beso, Otomura se quejó, **-Tu lengua… sabe amarga…-**, Tsunami le respondió, **-¿Qué te esperabas tras algo así?-**, e hizo una mueca, Otomura no dijo nada más, solo se humedeció dos dedos y descendió la mano hasta que Tsunami vio como volvía a gemir el peliazul; unos pocos segundos después, Tsunami le cogió del brazo que estaba usando, **-Otomura-kun, gírate-

**Otomura le miró a los ojos y acto seguido se dio la vuelta; Tsunami hizo lo mismo que se estuvo haciendo su compañero durante un rato, oyendo los pequeños gritos que daba, hasta que paró, **-Tsu… nami… continúa…-**, le rogaba, con sus ojos de amatista humedecidos por lágrimas.**

**Tsunami tomó con su mano libre la cara de Otomura, notaba como le caían las lágrimas a la mano, algo que le reconfortaba, mientras, entro en él con lentitud, aunque el estado actual de Otomura hacía que gritara a la mínima y se agarrara con fuerza a donde podía**

-¡Jousuke-kun… rá… rápido…!-**, era lo único que pedía el peliazul, ya que se notaba entre el placer y el dolor. Tsunami estaba sonrojado, pero se tapaba la cara agachando la cabeza, Otomura lo notó, **-Sube… la… cabeza… y… acércate…-**, Tsunami lo hizo y Otomura, con esfuerzo, logró volver a juntar sus labios y sus lenguas, para besarse hasta el final, cuando Tsunami se juntó con fuerza al cuerpo de su compañero y acabó dentro de él**

-¿No querrás que repita… Gakuya-kun?  
>-No… yo tampoco puedo más-<strong>, decía mientras se sentaba y se palpaba con la mano el trasero y su entrepierna, notando el líquido que caía de ambos sitios<br>**-Eh… ¿quieres que nos demos un baño?-**, preguntó Tsunami resoplando, pero con una gran sonrisa  
><strong>-No se… tal vez debería irme a casa a dormir, estoy agotadísimo-**, acto seguido, Tsunami lamió la mano manchada del peliazul, **-… ¡Está bien!... pero no vuelvas a hacer eso…-**, decía un Otomura rojo**

**Después del reconfortante baño, Tsunami llamó a casa de los Otomura para decir que si se podía quedar a dormir en su casa**

-Gakuya-kun… tu familia te deja dormir aquí-**, Otomura, el cual se andaba secando el pelo, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esta vez a Tsunami no le sorprendió como al principio, sonrió y le abrazó  
><strong>-Te amo, Jousuke-kun…  
>-Y yo a ti, Gakuya-kun…<strong><br>Se hizo un silencio, pero poco duró cuando Tsunami habló, **-… pero tendríamos que pensar en invitar a Tachimukai  
><strong>Otomura hinchó los carrillos enfurruñado, <strong>-Tienes suerte de que no estemos comprometidos… y de que yo también le quiera conocer mejor…-**, eso último le sorprendió al pelirrosa; acto seguido empezaron a reír todavía abrazados**

**FIN**


End file.
